The present invention relates to a cardiac valve prosthesis composed of a rotatably mounted, disc-shaped valve flap and an annular body. The flap includes two outwardly oriented spherical cap-shaped convex attachments which face one another at the points of intersection of a secant of the valve flap with an edge thereof. The annular body includes an interior wall having recesses conforming to the convex attachments and for providing a seat for the valve flap.
Artificial cardiac valves of the above type involve the problem of maintaining the annular body supporting the valve flap as undeformed as possible during insertion of the valve flap so that it will not be permanently deformed and its surface coatings will not be damaged.